


Puppy love

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Connections, Cute, Doggy!, Fluff, M/M, Other, Puppy Love, crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Makkachin and Yuuri finally connect So much fluff help





	

"Ugh, Victor how many times do I have to tell you not to let Makkachin on the bed?"   
Yuuri had come into his room to find Victor and the large poodle sitting on his bed. Makkachin whined at the scolding.  
"Oh come on he's not hurting anyone." Yuuri sighed.   
"That's not the point. He's going to think it's okay to be up there and then when I'm sleeping he will jump on and not understand when I yell at him to get down cause you told him before that it was okay!" Yuuri had told Victor this many times, but he didn't ever listen and what Yuuri said is exactly what happened making him seem like the bad guy, but in the end he was the one trying to spare the pups feelings.  
"I don't understand why you yell at him? He doesn't shed, so why don't you like him ." Yuuri sighed again bending down to pet the dogs head.   
"It's not that I don't like him, I'm just not really fond of dogs is all." He doesn't disliked them but he never really swooned over them like everyone else seemed too. He enjoyed the company, but when they got to into his personal space it irritated him.  
"What do you mean?You loved V-chan." Yuuri stood up and sat himself on Victors lap wrapping his arms around his neck. Victor instantly put his arms around his waist pulling him closer and hugging him tight.   
"I did love him, he was my best friend. That was cause I talked to him and cried to him and he always listened and I knew he would never judge me, but at the same time I felt like he really understood." Victor hummed, he did the same thing back in Russia to his own companion.   
"You can do that with Makkachin too you know." Yuuri smiled softly and shook his head no.   
"I don't need to. I have you now, Silly." Victor smiled at his boyfriends cuteness and they both leaned forward kissing softy.  
"and you'll always listen to me right?" Yuuri asked titling his head to the side.   
"Huh? What was that? I wasn't listening?" Victor said trying to make a clueless face. Yuuri giggled and pushed his boyfriend down backwards   
"You jerk!" They both giggled like teenage girls in love. Now that Yuri was on top of him he took the opportunity leaning forward and capturing the lips. They kissed softly trying to force all their feelings of affection on each other. Victor licked his boyfriends lips and Yuuri giggled opening his mouth slightly so the boy could deepen their kiss. Yuuri didn't fight as Victor explored his mouth with his tongue, he pulled back biting the swollen bottom lip. Yuuri moaned quietly at the feeling and it did not go unnoticed.  
"I'm listening now." Victor whispered in his smooth voice and it made Yuuri blush. Yuuri opened his mouth again and got a tongue he did not want.   
He instantly screamed jumping off the bed and landing on his ass hard.  
"OH MY GOD! THAT DOG JUST FUCKING LICKED MY TONGUE!!" Yuuri was screaming and in complete disgust.   
Victor was dying of laughter, he threw his arm around the dog.  
"Awwww, I think he likes you Yuuri!" Yuuri glared at his boyfriends and the dog sitting on his bed.  
"This is NOT funny." This only made Victor laugh harder as he insisted that it was the best thing that had ever happened. He laughed with his mouth wide open and Makkachin went it. Victor pushed the dog away screaming.  
"EW!" It was Yuuri's turn to laugh in revenge.  
"Oh my god." Victor whispers gagging slightly covering his mouth.  
"Good boy! Good boy Makkachin!" Makkachin barked happily at the praise that he rarely ever received from Yuuri. The dog ran over jumping up and down in front of Yuuri.  
"Good boy! You showed him, didn't you? Yes you did." Yuuri was using a puppy voice and cuddled into the excited dog.  
Victor looked at the two of them and smiled fondly, his little family.  
Yuuri continued to giggle and play with the dog.   
Maybe it won't be so bad if he stayed on their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I know this is short and crappy but it was in my head I wanted to get it out before I forgot!  
> Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also if you have suggestion on what other stories I should right for this couple


End file.
